Something Else
by CrowEatingMoth
Summary: Modern. Sasuke is returning to his hometown after 4 years, and delightly Naruto wants to show him that he has changed from innocent to badass. But things get complicated when his red haired best friend starts acting weird around him. Mostly NaruGaa
1. Two Birds, One Stone

**Hello There, Moth here =)**

**This is my first fic so please be gentle with the reviews, I do appreciate being notified of my misspellings and what not. But again, please be kind.**

**The Naruto characters are a little bit older in this fic, they are about five years older then their original ages in the manga/anime.**

**This is a modern yaoi fic, that means boy on boy. Rated M for language, alcohol/drug abuse and sexual references (Don't do drugs, kiddies). You have been warned.**

**I do not own Naruto or any of the bands and their songs mention in this fic. Thank you, enjoy =)**

It seemed to be a pretty good idea to the blond at the time, but now that he was sitting in the chair and getting his tongue cleaned by his best friend in preperation to have a needle pierce it, he wasn't so sure anymore. Naruto began to pay closer attention to the song playing in the background.

_'This is my head exploding from the weight of the thoughts inside'_

"Just relax, it'll be over soon" his red haired best friend said.

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut, thoughts like 'what the fuck is wrong with me?' and 'this fucking' sucks' running through his mind. Sakura stood at his side, holding his hand so the blond could grasp something when the needle pierced the slick muscle.

_'These are my thoughts escaping through the ventilation shaft'_

"Uh-huh" was all he could manage with his tongue between a clamp.

Gaara quickly piereced the muscle with a rather thick piercing needle and a yelp produced from Naruto's open mouth. He quickly inserted a bar through the bottom and twisted a ball on the open end. "Done" he said, cleaning the blood from the area and releasing Naruto's tongue from the clamp.

Naruto opened his eyes, leaving his tongue hanging out his mouth. The pink haired girl beside him squealed. "And you didn't even squeeze my hand!" she exclaimed, bouncing up and down. "I'm so proud of you!"

The blond forced out the best smile he could with his tongue still out of his mouth. He watched Gaara remove the gloves from his hand and throw them in the garbage. He turned and looked at the blond and chuckled.

"You look ridiculous" he smirked. "Put your tongue back in you mouth"

Naruto slowly put his tongue back in his mouth and realized his tongue had swollen considerably. "When will it not be swollen?" Naruto muttered, not wanting to move his tongue too much.

Gaara shrugged. "Not long" he replied. "Just take care of it properly and it'll be fine"

Naruto smiled.

Uchiha Sasuke was coming back home finally after 4 years. He had left a crying and broken blond boy behind. But, said blond, wanted to show this Uchiha just how much he had changed since he dumped him. He wanted to show his ex-boyfriend that he could be a total badass like Gaara, which is why he took up smoking the same brand of smokes as him as well as abusing his best friends first love, Mary Jane, on a daily basis. And not to mention the music, clothing, piercing and drinking binges on the weekend. Yup, that was Sasuke's view of a badass. Naruto had to disagree but, in order to have a sexy dark haired man want him he would gladly ruin his body.

"What the fuck?"

The three looked towards the door and saw the shop owner, Pein, in all his piercing-glory standing there with a smile. "Give Naruto a discount" Gaara said, folding his arms across his chest. "He was a trooper when I pierced his tongue"

Pein nodded. "Why not" he replied, walking into the room over to the supplies.

Sakura squealed, "Can I have one too?"

Pein chuckled. "Sorry, sweetheart" he replied. "As owner of Akatsuki, I can only allow one deal per day"

Gaara smirked. "Alright, take your top off" he said, turning to Sakura and motioning for Naruto to get off the chair.

"Is it gonna hurt?" she asked, hesitating to remove her red tube top. The red head nodded. "Of course, it's your nipple" he said, walking over to the gloves.

Naruto couldn't help but smile. His choice of friends made him wonder what the fuck was wrong with him but he didn't mind. Sakura meant everything to him, she was always there when he needed someone to cry on and Gaara, who the blond considered to be too sexy for his own good, was always there to do him a solid.

Naruto looked down at the sweater that Gaara had bought for him, it was a black zip up sweater that looked like it had been splashed with neon orange paint and the dark skinnies added to it nicely. Not to mention the orange converse and messy blond hair that stab him in the eyes frequently.

_Yup_, the blond thought,_ exactly what Sasuke thought was hot._

**There you have it, I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if it doesn't make much sense.**

**So please, let me know what you thought. If I don't reply to your review for a long ass time it's because I don't know how to =P**

**I will add another chapter if someone likes it, so have no fears.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Cries of the Past

**Howdy Kiddies! **

**I am BACK! Sorry for the long ass wait but I kinda lost all train of thought for this story. So, I'm just gonna kinda go with whatever I feel like writing lol.**

**Hopefully you guys still enjoy it because I totally love you guys for liking my story. **

**Anyways, some warnings as the first chapter. Enjoy!**

"Let's be completely rational right now, man" Kiba said, taking a sip of his beer. He quickly took a glance around the bar before looking at Naruto, waiting for a response. "Is this such a good idea?" he asked.

Naruto shrugged, unsure of everything at the moment. He already felt like a huge idiot for even thinking that this change of image would help his situation. "I'm kinda of hoping" he said slowly. "I don't know man! I wasn't really thinking when I asked Gaara to help me out!"

Kiba chuckled. "When do you ever think?"

"Fuck you"

"Come on, man. Let's be serious here for a second" Kiba began. "Sasuke is a man whore and everyone in this shitty town knows it. He had a thing for your best friend when the two of you were going out and not to mention the creepy way he looked at our high school teacher Kakashi"

Naruto slumped over the bar. "I know..." he said with a sad look on his face. "But I-"

"But you nothing, man" Kiba interjected. "He sucks massive dick, I know it, you know it, Gaara knows it, even Saukra and Ino know it"

Naruto shrugged and took a long sip of his beer. "Just think of it this way" Kiba said, smiling big. "Gaara's cool enough to have rejected Sasuke with such ignorance that Sasuke literally cried like a little prissy bitch and ran off"

Naruto smiled at that thought, even though Gaara can be a cold-hearted bastard he did care enough to...wait, he's straight.

"Fuck you! Gaara's straight!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah, right" Kiba smirked. "Straight as a bendy straw"

Naruto shot him a dirty look. "He is straight" he defended. "He's only been with women. Look at Matsuri, still clinging onto him for dear life even though they broke up last year"

Kiba shrugged. "If you say so" he chuckled. "What about that thing with Lee, like, two years ago?"

Naruto put his beer bottle down hard on the surface of the bar and shot Kiba a nasty look. Kiba looked away quickly. "That was stupid" Naruto said. "Gaara wasn't even, like, okay with it"

"So, what are you trying to say?" Kiba demanded. "That he's a 'nice guy'? Please, he dumped Matsuri because he was tired of her bitching and complaing, he even said that to her face!"

Naruto sighed. He hated to admit it, but his best friend is a complete asshole, right down to the core. He doesn't beat around the bush either, which makes a lot of the things he says sound like he's mean as fuck. Like, that one time they went shopping with Sakura for her prom dress. She tried on a frilly pink cocktail dress and Gaara told her she looked like a flamingo. That went well.

"I know that he's an asshole, okay" Naruto sighed. "But, not that mean...right?"

Kiba shook his head. "Enough about Gaara, you know that guy creeps me out" he said, chills running up and down his spine.

"Why does he creep you out?" Naruto demanded, a little hurt at the cheapshots that were being thrown at his best friend.

"Dude, when he transfered to our school in junior high, he looked like a fucking mass serial killer with all that black clothing and loner attitude" Kiba said, sipping at his beer. "And not to mention that huge fucking fight that broke out between him and Lee during gym"

"..."

"AND! The fucking fight he started with Sasuke a few weeks later, and not to mention the fight with you later that day!" Kiba huffed.

Naruto sighed. "That was all stupid" he said. "The guy was just a little...misunderstood"

"You sound like those bitches at school when he first started" Kiba sneered. "What are you, like, in love with him now or something?"

Naruto felt all the blood rush to his face. "N-no!" he stuttered. "H-he's my best friend! Of course I'm going to defend him..."

Kiba shook his head. "Whatever, man" he replied. "Hell will freeze over before I believe that"

Naruto sighed. Sometimes, there is just no way of explaining to Kiba that he is not in love with Gaara. This conversation happens more often than necessary. Which makes Naruto a very unhappy camper.

Kiba set his beer down on the bar after taking a long sip. "Just so you know" he began. And Naruto started to feel nervous. "You act like a complete ass when Gaara's around" Kiba said. "You act like a bitch when he's around, giggling and shit"

"N-no..."

"Y-yes" Kiba mocked with a smile. "You've been acting like you like him and shit and it's SO obvious"

"That's a fucking lie!" Naruto defended himself. "He's my best friend!"

Kiba leaned closer to Naruto which made him feel a little uncomfortable. "Who are you trying to convince?" Kiba asked. "Me, or you?"

XXX

"GAARA-KUN!" a feminine voice screamed from behind him.

Gaara turned around, an angry expression adorning his features. He really hated it when Sakura screamed his name at the top of her lungs on a public sidewalk. "What do you want?" he demanded when she stopped two inches from him, her arms open as if expecting him to hug her.

"I need to talk to you about something very important" Sakura smiled big, still waiting for a hug that would not be happening as far as Gaara is concerned.

"What is it this time?" he asked, taking a step back.

Sakura frowned and threw her arms around her best friend and breathed in the smell of him. "It's about Naruto" she began.

Gaara sighed, patting her on the back, hoping and praying she would let go of him very soon. "Okay..."

Sakura pulled away, with her arms still around Gaara and smiled up at him. "Sasuke-kun's flight landed an hour ago and he's meeting Kiba at the bar" she said. "But, Naruto is at the bar with Kiba and he doesn't know that Sasuke-kun is coming, and I'm SOOO afraid that Naruto's not ready to face him yet! But Kiba said to your brother that he has everything all figured out and shit but Temari-san said no and I thought that I should tell you because you're his best friend and shit and he would never listen to me if I told him to leave the bar with me and -"

"Breathe" Gaara commanded. And Sakura gasped for air, clutching her chest tightly which gave Gaara the opportunity to step back a good 3 feet away from the crazy pink haired monster he called a best friend.

"And what makes you think that Naruto would listen to me?" Gaara asked, folding his arms over his chest.

Sakura put her hands on her hips and gave him a nasty look. "He always listens to you" she said. "ALWAYS, I don't know why but you're like his voice of reason or whatever"

Gaara sighed. Unfortunately , Sakura isn't dumb. She always catches on to everything that is being said around her even if it's said in the most complicated way. And she never fails to catch little things that happen between people, like the flirting between Kiba and Kankuro, or the simple, childish flirting between Shikamaru and Temari. Or the fact that Ino was actually in love with Naruto after he rescued her from Sasuke's older brother in the 7th grade. Or, the fact that Naruto has been getting a little too friendly with Gaara over the past few months.

"I'm not going" Gaara said turning away from Sakura.

He began to walk away from her, counting the steps before he would reach the safety of his vehicle. Never before had Sakura bussed down to his work to tell him something that he had no intention of fixing. She actually knows him better than Naruto does and yet her she was, demanding him to do something.

Sakura grabbed Gaara's arm. He turned to get angry at her but noticed the tears in her eyes.

Sakura knew that Gaara was a sucker for crying women, especially if it's the women in his life that he cares about. and believe it or not, he cares about Sakura. Well, enough to have faked being her boyfriend to get that creepy Sai guy off her back.

"Fine" Gaara sighed. "Where is he?"

Sakura smiled big with victory.

XXX

Naurot ordered himself a Crown Royal on the Rocks and turned to Kiba. "How are things with Kankuro?" he asked, hoping that he wouldn't hear the nasty details.

"Not so good, actually" Kiba sighed. "He's been acting kinda weird lately"

Naruto's eyes went wide. The world must be ending if Kiba and Kankuro weren't doing good. Those two have been going out since junior high, they are the only ones that have lasted more then two years in a relationship. Shikamaru and Temari don't even compare and they have been dating for 4 years.

"What do you mean?" Naruto exclaimed.

Kiba sighed. "I think that maybe he's, uh...cheating on me" he said quietly.

Naruto shook his head in disbelief. "No way!" he said. "Kankuro is totally in love with you! He would never do that to you"

Kiba shook his head. "No, man" he said with a frown. "You don't even know what goes on between us when no ones around"

Naruto pouted. He was right, though. The only people that know about their shit is Gaara and Temari. They would never say a thing even if it meant life or death.

"Well, maybe you-"

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned around on his little bar stool and saw Gaara walking towards him. "Gaara!" he said, smiling big and feeling like the happiest person alive.

Gaara grabbed his arm when he reached him and pulled him off the stool. "We're leaving" he said.

Naruto pulled his arm away. "No!" he pouted. "I'm spending time with Kiba!"

Gaara sighed. "Don't act like a child" he said. "It's important that we leave now"

Naruto opened his mouth to say something but a voice behind him made him freeze up.

"Naruto" the sensual voice said.

Naruto slowly turned around and came face to face with the person he had been dreading to see since he heard of his return. Uchiha Sasuke.

**Well, I hope you guys actually liked it. I wasn't really sure what I was doing with this chapter but I was TRYING to build up to something suspenseful. If you haven't already realized Isuck at writing. I haven't actually wrtten anything in years. But anyways, review and please tell me what you think!**


	3. Temptation's Wings

**Well, Hello There! **

**It's been quite some time! Almost a year, I think :P**

**I'm so sorry to everyone! I wanted to update sooner but certain things came up that needed my full attention. But, I'm back! I apologize to everyone that I have not replied to about their review! I'm sorry! I wanted to and had been meaning to but before I knew it I had a ton more reviews and forgot who I had replied to :S **

**Anyways, warnings for substance abuse (Don't drink or do drugs, my friends), sexual references (don't be a perv, kiddies), rated M for foul language. Yaoi, means boys loving boys in ways that makes your grandparents cringe. You have been warned.**

**Thanks and enjoy =3**

You know that little voice in the back of your head that tells you that you are doing something very wrong and that you should stop immediately? Well, Kiba doesn't have one. Even as he stared at the horrified expression on Naruto's face, he didn't feel anything of the sort. He felt sort of satisfied when he glanced at Gaara, who looked like he was going to kill Sasuke. Kiba just smirked and continued to drink his beer as if nothing was actually happening.

"Naruto" Sasuke repeated himself.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something but closed his mouth, thinking better of it.

Sasuke looked to Gaara and smirked. "Gaara" he acknowledged.

Gaara simply glared in return, which made Sasuke glare back. "You look well, dobe" he said after a moment of glaring at Gaara.

Naruto simply shrugged. He wasn't even sure what to say, what do you say after all this time? Yes, Naruto could admit that he had been crying over Sasuke the entire time that he was gone, but now that he was standing in front of him he wanted nothing more than to turn and run away.

"When did you become so quiet?" Sasuke asked, cocking his eyebrow. "That's not the dobe I remember"

Naruto felt anger rush over him at the name that Sasuke had been calling him since they became friends. "Shut up, teme!" he growled.

Sasuke cracked a smile. "That's better" he said. "At least the clothing is the only thing that changed"

Naruto blushed at the comment. "Sh-shut your face!" he shrieked.

Gaara looked at Naruto and then at Sasuke. Yes, it had been years since he has seen the Uchiha but, damn, he still wanted to mop the floor with his face. Or better yet, fuck up that face to the point of no return. He would gladly take jail time just to show Sasuke how much he hurt Naruto emotionally but rather in a more physical way. Yup, that was sounding pretty good right now.

Gaara grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him gently towards him. "We should leave" he said quietly.

"Why?"

"What's this?" Sasuke asked, tilting his head to the side. "This looks rather questionable"

Naruto looked at Sasuke then at his best friend. He was confused; the thought of running away was more prominent then before. But, the thought of Sasuke made him want to stay, how could he not want to stay?

"I want to stay" Naruto whispered. "I need to stay…"

Gaara felt his face drop, but quickly recovered, his face returning to its normal blank expression. "Fine" he said quickly, releasing Naruto.

Sasuke smirked as he watched Gaara turn away and leave the bar. He felt very satisfied watching him leave. That damned asshole pissed him off; he always had a way of getting in the way of him and his goal.

XXX

Gaara came out of the small building and climbed back into his car, his pink haired passenger looking at him with worry all over her features.

"He's not coming" Gaara replied simply. "Where can I take you?"

Sakura sighed and leaned back into the seat. "Home, I guess" she said.

Gaara turned the key and started down the road. The ride was pretty much quiet except for the radio playing softly in the background.

"What do you think will happen with Naruto and Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked softly.

"Why do you still call him that?" Gaara asked.

Sakura looked at him, than looked out the window. "I don't know..." she responded.

"Do you still love him or something?" Gaara practically spat out.

Sakura cringed. She hated it when her best friend got angry, he sounded like the way he used to. Cold, heartless, and straight up annoyed of anything living. "Sasuke-kun was a big part of all our lives" she said. "You know that, Gaara-kun"

Gaara sighed, he did know that. Narutos big "ex" as everyone had put it, as well as Sakuras first love. This didn't make sense to Gaara. How could they both be in love with the same guy but still be friends knowing that the other is fucking him? The thought was rather confusing but he pushed that thought aside, thinking better of the comments trying to push past his lips.

"Sakura…" Gaara said slowly, which made his passenger look and blush at the same time. "Why does that fruit mean so much to Naruto?"

Sakura leaned back in her seat, frown on her face. "He was Narutos first" she practically whispered.

Gaara continued to stare straight at the road ahead of him, unwilling to accept the hurt that was welling up inside of him.

Sakura sighed. "I'm sorry, Gaara-kun" she said. "I'm sorry I asked you to do this"

Gaara pulled into an empty space in front of the house that Sakura was renting. "Don't worry about it" he replied. "I hate that guy but if Naruto really wants to see him I will not stop him"

Sakura looked at Gaara, feeling sad for him. "You know, Gaara-kun…" she began. Sakura quickly sucked in a breathe as Gaara turned and glared at her. "Can you stop with the _–kun_?" he said angrily.

"S-sorry" Sakura smiled.

Gaara ran his hand through his hair, messing it up even more. "Don't be" he said. "I'm just angry"

Sakura relaxed in her seat. "I've realized" she said. "Do you want to come inside and talk?"

"About what?"

"About tonight" Sakura said. "We need to think about a way to make sure that Sasuke-kun doesn't do any more damage to Naruto"

Gaara looked at Sakura. "What brought this on?" he asked. "You always cheered their relationship on"

Sakura nodded. "I know!" she shrieked which caused Gaara to shrink back. He hated to admit that he was afraid of Sakura when she got angry, he has witnessed first-hand the damage that she can cause when she was pissed.

"…Why the change in heart?" Gaara asked quietly.

"I will not stand idly by and watch my best friend have his heart torn out AGAIN!" she practically screamed.

Gaara knew he couldn't back away any more than he already had but he had attempted to, he did not want to be on the receiving end of Sakuras rage. "O-okay" he replied simply.

**I know this chapter was short but I needed to put something out there, and not only that but I've been rewriting this story for a long time and been feeling really bad about it. I know it seems terrible and it was not what I was hoping to post but I'm just at a loss for what I should do. I'll come up with something soon though! So please bear with me for the time being!**

**I'd also like to thank YamiTenshi, who I had forgotten to thank in my last chapter. This person gave much needed advice lol Do yourself a favor and check out the stories he/she has posted. They are pretty awesome; my personal favorite is Broke Straight Guys **

**Until next time! **

**Lots of Love,**

**Moth 3**


	4. Desperate Times, Desperate Measures

**Howdy!**

**I'd like to start this chapter off with an apology for making the last chapter shitty. I'M SO SORRY! And I know that it's been awhile since I posted anything for this story, but I have great news! I actually sat down and came up with ideas! So, chapters will be coming out a lot more frequently and they will come together a lot smoother. I'm so happy that people are still reading this story, and I hope that people keep reading it. **

**Anyways, I love everyone that comes and reads this story, with or without reviewing! You guys are the best! **

**Same warnings as before! I'd repeat them every chapter but I don't have anything clever to say after each warning xD**

**I do not own Naruto or any of the bands mentioned in this story! If you would like to know who does the song please read the message at the end of this chapter! **

**Enjoy! 3**

Gaara took a seat at Sakura's kitchen table and watched his friend prepare drinks for the two of them. He knew that this was going to be a long night, when Sakura plots something she plots well. She insures that there are no possible loop holes that someone could easily get through. He sighed.

"We need to make sure that Sasuke-kun stays away from Naruto" Sakura said, plopping ice in both drinks. She grabbed both drinks and turned around. "But, I'm not sure where to start"

Gaara leaned back in his chair as Sakura gracefully walked towards him and placed his drink in front of him. "I'm sure that if I give you ten seconds to think about it, you'll come up with something fool-proof" he replied, grabbing his drink.

Sakura giggled as she sat down. "Ah, you know me too well" she smiled, reaching over and hitting play on her iPod.

'_Rushing through thirty, getting older everyday…by two. Drawing pictures of innocent times'_

Gaara took a long sip of his drink and placed his cup lightly back on the surface of the table and looked Sakura directly in the eyes. "We need to come up with something good if we want this to actually work" he said. Sakura nodded. "We could intervene every time Sasuke-kun wants to see Naruto" she suggested with a shrug.

Gaara tilted his head to the side. "Sure, I'll be with Naruto for every waking second of every day for the rest of his life" he said sarcastically.

Sakura pouted. "I know that was terrible but it was something" she said. "It's not like you've come up with anything"

'_Sure it would change my perspective, I'm certain I would change today, I'm certain it would change our ways'_

"How about we try to set Naruto up with someone?" she asked, eyes lighting up at the idea.

"No" Gaara said flatly, narrowing his eyes at Sakura.

Sakura glared at him. "And why the hell not?" she demanded.

"Just no" he replied, looking away from Sakuras intense glare.

Sakura mentally weighed her options, pry further and have Gaara get pissed off and walk out? Or say nothing and continue on with planning? She quickly decided on the latter.

"You could beat the shit out of him" she suggested, taking a small sip of her drink. She scrunched up her noise at the awful taste of the gin and tonic mixture.

Gaara shook his head. "Naruto would find out and then kill me" he replied easily.

Sakura sighed. "Threaten him maybe?" she asked. Gaara shook his head at the suggestion. "No, that piece of shit doesn't feel threatened by anyone" he said.

The two friends both sighed at the same time and drank there drinks in silence that felt like it lasted much longer than necessary.

Sakura smiled in glee as she heard her favourite song start playing on her iPod, she got up and happily began to make two more drinks for herself and her companion.

'_I'm feeling mean today, not lost not blown away, just irritated and quite hated self-control breaks down'_

Gaara began to tap his fingers on the surface of the table, growing irritated by the lack of ideas that were being thrown around. The two of them scheming together should have gotten more ideas, but for some reason neither of them were coming up with anything good. Well, truth be told, he wasn't exactly contributing ideas. He wasn't really too fond of the idea of hurting his bubbly best friend. He knew full well that if they successfully came up with a good plan to get Sasuke out of the picture that in the end Naruto would be hurt again. And the thought of trying to help Naruto recover from Sasuke leaving him again was a painful thought for Gaara. Yes, he despised Sasuke. Yes, he wanted nothing more than for him to be gone for good, never to return to Konoha City. And yes, deep down inside he really did love-

"OH MY GOD, I HAVE THE BEST IDEA IN THE WORLD!" Sakura suddenly shouted, turning around and tossing ice in every which direction as she did so. Gaara jumped slightly, startled by Sakuras sudden outburst. He quickly gathered his wits and glared at her.

"This better be good, I don't think I could handle another stupid idea" he said, glaring daggers at Sakura. She simply smiled at him and leaned back on the counter. Her sweet smile quickly morphed into a devious grin which made Gaara feel rather uncomfortable. "It's perfect" she insured him, still smiling deviously.

Gaara quickly looked away from Sakuras devious grin and sighed. He knew what was about to come out of her mouth. It was probably going to be the worst idea ever but it would definitely have a one hundred percent succession rate, which frightened him to no end, not that he would admit it.

'_Right now can't get across the hate when I see you'_

Sakura folded her arms across her chest and let a pout grace her lips. "If you do it right…" she said slowly, making sure to sound cute as she said each word. "It will definitely work…"

Gaara looked back at Sakura and glared. "Just spit it out" he growled. "You know that you won't give me the choice to say no to something once you've decided it"

"Seduce Sasuke-kun" she said with a smile.

Gaara felt rage rise up in him at her words. It wasn't because of the idea, no. It also wasn't about the fact that he had no choice in the matter on whether or not he could say no; no of course that wasn't it. What made him so _fucking _angry was the way she said it and the way she smiled so sweetly.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me" Gaara said, trying with every ounce of self-restraint to not flip shit. "I am not doing that"

Sakura continued to smile sweetly at him, like the fact that Gaara was getting increasingly angrier as the seconds ticked by wasn't even fazing her at all. "Yes you are" she said simply. "You will do it, and it will work"

Gaara's anger was overflowing at this point. The thought of having to get the ignorant, arrogant Uchiha to think that he wanted him was revolting and disturbing. He knew that he would either kill Sasuke with his bare hands or throw up before he could get those dirty fingers on him, and then the thought of where those fingers have been made Gaara shudder.

"Fine, let me put it this way" Sakura said with a smile, brushing her bangs out of her face. "If you fuck this up, I'll personally cock-block you for the rest your life"

Gaara stared at Sakura, unsure of if she were actually telling the truth or lying. He knew that he would have to figure out if she were telling the truth quickly, because if she is, he will not being getting laid for the rest of his life. Which was a scary thought for him, he very much enjoyed sex as much as the next person. And not getting any would fucking suck.

He let out an exhausted sigh, he desperately held onto the last shred of sanity he had left. He knew that he has no choice but to say that he will do it, and he also knows that if he fucks up the plan that she will cock-block him for the rest of his life. "Fine" he said quietly. "I'll fucking do it"

Sakura squealed in delight. "Okay!" she smiled, clapping her hands together and jumping up and down like some school girl on crack. "When? Where? And How?"

Gaara sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "It's up to you" he replied.

Sakura placed her index finger on her lip and thought of a way for them to execute their plan without any disturbances.

"Can you give me that drink now?" Gaara asked, holding his hand out to Sakura. She smiled and handed him his gin and tonic. He took the drink and downed half of it, making a face at the bitter after taste it left behind.

"Let me call Ino" Sakura said, walking into the living room to fetch her purse.

"Why Ino?" Gaara asked, giving his glass of alcohol a dirty look for assaulting his taste buds with such an odd taste. "I thought the two of you hated each other"

"I know!" Sakura shouted from the living room, having a difficult time locating her purse. "But once she finds out that Sasuke-kun is back in town she'll forget that she hates me!"

Gaara shook his head. He'll never understand woman, they were _way_ too complicating. His mind would implode on itself if were to ever figure them out. That was a fact that he knew to be very true since his failed relationship with a fucking psycho brunette he couldn't seem to shake off.

Sakura came back into the kitchen, pink cellphone in hand and a smile on her face. "Ino absolutely loves Sasuke-kun, as soon as I mention his name and an awesome welcome home party, she'll forget that she hates me" she said, taking her seat at the table. She quickly unlocked her pink blackberry and dialled Ino's number, then held the phone to her ear.

Gaara watched as Sakuras facial expression went from happy to pure disgust once Ino answered the phone. "Hey, pig" she said with a smirk. "Long time no chat"

Gaara decided that he didn't want to listen to their conversation in fear that his ears would bleed, so he reached into his pants pocket and retrieved his own cellphone and his pack of cigarettes. He turned the screen back on and the phone revealed that he had six missed calls, he made a mental note to keep his phone on at least vibrate instead of silent. He checked his call logs and immediately regretted it. All six missed calls were from the psycho bitch, Matsuri. He put his phone on the table and grabbed a cigarette and his lighter from his pack and lit the end of the cigarette.

Why couldn't she just leave him alone? The answer was obvious, he knew that much but he still hated to admit that he was the first one inside the bitch. The one thing he knew for sure about women was the fact that they held on so tightly to their first, like they were some kind of life line.

"Bye, pig" Sakura said with a smile. "I'll call you tomorrow after I get the stuff for the party"

She hung up her phone and placed it on the table. "Done" she said simply. "You'll make your move at the 'Welcome Home Sasuke-kun' party Ino and I are throwing this Saturday"

Gaara nodded slowly, taking a drag of his cigarette and blowing the smoke towards the floor of the kitchen. "I do have some concerns about this plan, you know" he said, not taking his eyes off the screen of his phone that still stated Matsuri was trying to desperately get a hold of him.

"Like what?" Sakura demanded, tapping her perfect French manicured nails on the table.

"Naruto may lash out again if he sees that dildo making a move on me or vice versa" Gaara said, deleting the six missed calls from his phone in hopes that his conscience doesn't kick in. "Or what if the retard doesn't take the bait?"

Sakura frowned as she reached across the table and grabbed the ashtray. She placed the ashtray in front of Gaara and pointed at it. "He'll take the bait" she said, no concern in her voice at all. "And Naruto needs to see Sasuke-kun making a move on you, but at the right time"

Gaara frowned at the fact that Sakura had completely brushed off his concerns like they were nothing. But, he decided not to say anything and just took his anger out by crushing his half-finished cigarette in the ashtray.

"Don't make that face" Sakura said sternly. "It's unattractive"

Gaara shook his head. "I'm not at all concerned about if I look attractive to you or not" he replied. "I have no intentions of getting down your pants"

Sakuras eyebrow twitched. "What are you implying?" she demanded, eyebrow twitched more.

"I'm not implying anything" Gaara replied, innocently. He opened up his pack of cigarettes and pulled out a nicely rolled, fat blunt. "How about instead of flipping out over nothing we smoke this and forget I said anything at all"

Sakura couldn't help but look delighted as she gazed upon the oh so elegant Mary Jane. "Fine, I'll let that one slide" she said.

Gaara lit the end and inhaled deeply, then passed the blunt to Sakura who took it happily. He exhaled the smoke and blew it directly in Sakuras face who squinted her eyes in return. She inhaled from the blunt and glared at him. "Stop that" she said, trying not to breathe out as she spoke. She held her breathe in for a couple more seconds than exhaled, blowing the smoke in Gaaras face.

He chuckled, putting his head down to hide the smile on his face. "Holy shit, someone's an easy bake oven tonight" Sakura giggled. She took another drag from the blunt and tapped Gaaras leg to get his attention. He sat up straight again and took another drag, this time holding it in longer.

"This will work, don't worry" Sakura said, trying to reassure Gaara. He exhaled the smoked in Sakuras face again. "I wouldn't be too sure about that if I were you" he replied, licking his finger and dabbing the spot that was canoeing on the blunt.

Sakura glared daggers at Gaara who got chills immediately from the intensity of the look. He looked at the blunt then at Sakura, he held it out to her with a smile that clearly stated 'I'm high as fuck, join me'. Sakura happily obliged and took the blunt.

XXX

Naruto placed his drink down on the surface of the bar a lot harder than he had intended. "Oto City, you said?" he asked, slightly slurring his words. Sasuke nodded, glass to his lips as he looked at Naruto through his bangs. "It's really nice, dobe" he smirked; taking a sip of his drink and placing it back down on the table. "You'd really like it"

Kiba felt his phone vibrate in his sweater pocket and he grabbed it without thinking, the caller ID said '_Kankuro Calling…'_. Naruto peered over Kiba's should and smiled, Kiba quickly pulled his phone out of view and pressed the ignore button. "I'll call him back in a bit" he said with a nervous smile.

"Don't let us interrupt" Sasuke said, leaning his head on his hand. "Wouldn't want to get you in trouble"

Kiba chuckled. "Oh no, don't worry about it" he replied. "He knows that I'm out drinking with Naruto"

Naruto cheered and put his arm around Kiba's shoulders. "Finally! I get a full night with you!" he cheered, drink held high in the air. Kiba laughed and cheers' Naruto. "Idiot" he chuckled as Naruto took a large swig of his beer.

Sasuke smirked at the scene before him, he noticed that Naruto could handle a lot more alcohol then before. Something that has definitely changed since the last time he saw his little innocent blonde.

"So, Sasuke!" Kiba began, getting Sasuke's attention. "Got a good job out there?"

"Yes, actually" Sasuke replied, taking a sip of his drink. "I work as a Software Engineer at this company my brothers good friend is CEO of"

Kiba whistled. "I always knew that out of everyone I knew that you would be the most successful" he said with a smile.

Sasuke smirked. "That's because out of everyone you actually knew, I was the only one that paid attention in class" he said with a hint of smugness.

"That's not true!" Kiba pouted. "Hinata and Sakura paid attention in class too!"

"Well, that's not a fair comparison now is it?" Sasuke asked. "Hinata's the heir of the Hyuuga Enterprise and Sakura is inspiring to be a cardiologist"

"Hinata has it good" Naruto added in suddenly. "She's like, engaged and shit now"

Sasuke's eyes went wide. "Really?" he asked, surprised. "Shy little Hinata is engaged?"

Kiba nodded happily. "Yeah she's getting married to this guy named Kimimaro" Kiba smiled. "They met at some conference Hiashi was having a few years ago"

"Good for her" Sasuke said. "I never thought that Hinata would get married"

Naruto laughed. "I know!" he smiled. "But, she talks so much more now that she's with him though"

"Anything else exciting happen while I was gone?" Sasuke asked, finishing off the last of his vodka paralyzer.

"Gaara and Matsuri finally happened" Naruto smirked. Sasuke looked at Naruto and they both laughed at the same time, while Kiba frowned in disgust. "I remember when Matsuri was following Gaara around like a lost puppy and he would just tell her to fuck off" Sasuke smiled. "Tell me how that happened please"

Naruto smiled big and ordered three Dirty Hookers for the three of them and began his story.

"Well, it happened shortly after you left actually" Naruto began. "She always followed him around and always hated on every girl that Gaara got together with, so one day I guess she just got tired of waiting for him to take interest in her and just came up to him during lunch"

"She confessed in front of everyone?" Sasuke asked, holding his shot to his mouth with one eyebrow raised.

Naruto nodded, chuckling. "Yeah she did! It was awesome!" he laughed. "He looked so shocked when she just practically shouted at the top of her lungs 'I love you Sabaku Gaara!'"

Kiba laughed hysterically with Naruto as they remembered the events that lead to Gaara and Matsuri becoming a couple. "His face was just priceless!" Kiba laughed. "I could not for the fucking life of me stop laughing when he grabbed her and dragged her off!"

Naruto tried to force his laughter down so he could take his shot, but it only ended in him snickering every ten seconds till he gave up and just put his shot down.

"That's actually really funny" Sasuke chuckled, shaking his head. "Good for her too, I suppose"

"Sakura-chan got accepted into that fancy doctor school she wanted!" Naruto said, face lighting up.

Sasuke smiled. "That's great" he said. "I remember how hard she studied to get into that school"

Kiba nodded. "She still wants to be a cardiologist" he said, pulling his phone out of his sweater pocket and hitting the ignore button. "I thought for sure she would change her mind and pick something else"

Sasuke shook his head. "Sakura is very intelligent" he said, his voice taken on a defensive tone. "She may change her mind about a lot of things very frequently but becoming a cardiologist has always been her dream"

Kiba gave Sasuke a 'wtf?' look that clearly demanded to know why he was receiving that tone of voice. Sasuke merely chuckled. "Sorry, it's just that Naruto and I are the only ones that know the real reason she wants to become a cardiologist" he said, dragging his finger along the rim of his glass.

"Ah"

Kiba felt his phone vibrate for the zillionth time in his sweater pocket. He groaned and retrieved it, the caller ID once again read '_Kankuro calling…_'. He sighed and hit the ignore button again. "Well, guys I gotta head out" he smiled, getting up from the table and throwing down a couple bills as a tip for the bartender. "Sisters been ringing my ass off for the past half hour"

Naruto looked up at Kiba and smiled. "Okay, dude" he replied. "See you later?"

Kiba nodded. "Of course, man" he smiled. "I'll call you tomorrow, if not a call I'll text you"

Naruto jumped up and caught Kiba in ruthless bear hug that crushed his bones and made him make a squeaky mouse noise. Naruto laughed and dropped Kiba back on his feet. "You better!" Naruto laughed, patting Kiba on the shoulder.

"Of course!" Kiba smiled. He turned and waved to Sasuke. "Good to see you, man" he said. "It's been too long, really"

Sasuke gave Kiba a nod and returned to his drink. While Naruto happily waved to Kiba who had disappeared in the crowd. He smiled when he heard a familiar song playing from the speakers above the bar.

'_You've got to press it on you, you just think it. That's what you do, baby, hold it down DARE'_

"I love this song!" Naruto smiled, leaning over to Sasuke. "Reminds me of the good old days"

Sasuke smirked. "Good old days?" he asked, raising his eyebrows at him. "If you're talking about when a bunch of us would cut class and smoke pot, you clearly forgot that you never actually smoked any of it"

Naruto chuckled. "I know, but we always used to play songs by these guys when you guys smoked up" he smiled.

Sasuke nodded. "True" he said. "And everywhere Gaara went, you were never too far away"

"Gaara's my best friend!" Naruto pouted. "We always do everything together"

Sasuke nodded, knowingly, and ordered two Apple Pies. When the shots arrived, he grabbed one and held it up to Naruto who quickly grabbed his shot and cheers him and they both downed the tasty liquid at the same time.

'_Jump with the moon and move it, jump back and forth and feel like you would dare yourself to work it out'_

Sasuke watched as Naruto put the shot glass down and watched him as he licked his lips in a way that made his mind fly straight into the gutter. He let his eyes roam his ex-lovers body as he ordered another drink that he had not heard the name of. He knew that if he played his cards right, that he would have that ass tonight. He smiled wickedly at the thought of having Naruto on his back, moaning obscenities and leaving angry red trails down the Uchiha's back in the process. A longing shudder worked its way through his body as his mind created the mental picture for him.

"So how's Itachi?" Naruto asked, sipping at his new very blue drink, oblivious to the fact that his ex had just practically raped him with eyes. Sasuke looked up from his drink at Naruto and sighed, his mind returning from the gutter, but heading into the very emo part of his brain.

"Good, I suppose" he said flatly. "I wouldn't really know though"

"Why not?"

"I don't see much of him" Sasuke said, a frown adorning his features. "I never have, to be honest"

"I know but" Naruto began. He stopped, unsure of what to say next. He knew that Itachi was too busy being an apathetic ladies man to take proper care of his brother; everyone knew what the infamous Uchiha Itachi was all about. But, everyone probably thought that the death of their beloved parents would change him, hell even Naruto thought that it would. But by the expression on Sasukes face, he could tell that Itachi hasn't changed at all.

"It doesn't really matter anymore" Sasuke said suddenly. "I'm tired of chasing after Itachi"

Naruto smiled at that, he was actually really happy to hear that. He's known Sasuke since grade one and he knew that he had always tried so desperately to get Itachis attention. And the sad part was that Sasuke actually had Itachi's attention until he had hit puberty, then Itachi was too busy getting attention from all the girls.

"But, enough about me, dobe" Sasuke said with a smirk, dragging his fingers around the rim of his glass. "I wanna hear about you"

"Of course I'll tell you about how awesomely amazing my life has been" Naruto replied with sincerity. Sasuke snorted at him which caused Naruto to glare. "Shut up, teme!" he shouted. "My life has been great!"

"And I don't doubt that"

Naruto cleared his throat. "Well, school was terrible but that was a given" he smiled. "I barely graduated; I had to get Sakura-chan and Gaara to tutor me so I wouldn't fail"

Sasuke smiled at the thought of Sakura trying to tutor him, he snorted at the image that he came up with. A black and blue Naruto crying hunched over his work with Sakura holding a bat preparing to hit him if he so much as breathed a wrong answer.

"It wasn't funny!" Naruto cried. "Sakura-chan was so scary! I practically begged Gaara to help me out and when he finally said yes, all he did was get high and hit me with a rolled up newspaper every time I had the wrong answer!"

Sasuke laughed as he pictured Gaara standing there with a joint in one hand and a rolled up newspaper in the other, and a very annoyed expression on his face. "That had to have been fun" Sasuke smiled.

"It totally wasn't! Every time he hit me he would say 'wrong, do it over but for every time you get it wrong I'll hit you _and_ throw out a cup of ramen'" Naruto said, mocking Gaara's voice as he spoke.

Sasuke chuckled, sipping his drink. "Why doesn't that surprise me?" he asked.

Naruto pouted again. "Since my marks were so low I could never apply for university or college" he said. "But, at least I have a great job!"

"Oh?"

Naruto nodded happily. "I work at Jiraiya's Bar and Grill" he said proudly. "I may be a bus boy but I really like my job, and that's what really counts you know"

Sasuke nodded, unsure if he actually believed in that idea. He then felt his phone vibrate in his pants pocket; he reached in and grabbed the phone. The caller ID read _'Karin calling…'_. "Sorry, dobe" he said, looking at Naruto. "I gotta take this"

Naruto merely waved it off and finished the last of his very blue drink.

"Hello?" Sasuke said, answering his phone.

"_Where the fuck are you?"_

"Out"

"_Well, get the fuck back here Suigetsu's really started to piss me off with his constant 'where's Sasuke? When's Sasuke coming back? I haven't heard from Sasuke in like three hours! I really want to see Sasu-'_

"Okay, Karin, I get it. I'm on my way back now"

He pulled the phone away from his ear and ended the call. He turned to Naruto who looked devastated. "I have to go, dobe" he smirked.

Naruto nodded slowly, trying to stop his facial expression from dropping. "O-okay" he managed to say.

Sasuke looked at his phone and quickly brought up the new contact screen. "What's your number?" he asked.

Naruto delightly gave it to him and took Sasuke's number in the process. "So does this mean I'll be seeing you around?" he asked when he finished typing in Sasuke number.

Sasuke nodded. He then stunned Naruto when he reached out and delicately touched Naruto's cheek. "I'll call you tomorrow and we'll continue our conversation then" he smirked.

Naruto's face went bright red at the sudden contact but he still smiled and nodded. He watched as Sasuke got up and left the bar.

It was too good to be true, Sasuke's back _and_ he wants to see Naruto! He had dreamed of this moment but also feared it for so long. But now that it was actually happening, he felt very happy.

**Wow! That's the longest chapter I've posted yet! I hope that this makes up for the lame excuse of a chapter that I had posted last time!**

**Next chapter is going to be good, trust me! I have a lot stuff up my sleeve for this story now, I'm determined to finish this before I post anything else. **

**But anyways, if you have any questions or anything you need to ask me about the characters or my shitty way of trying to make their lives more clear as I go along, feel free to ask!**

**Oh, I almost forgot! The first song that plays in this chapter is Come Clarity by In Flames. The next one is Right now by KoRn. And the last one is Dare by Gorillaz.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Love,**

**Moth 3**


End file.
